wowwikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arthas Menethil
Invincible (cavalo-montaria) | mentores = Uther the Lightbringer, Muradin Bronzebeard}} Arthas Menethil, Príncipe coroado de Lordaeron e Paladino da Silver Hand, era o filho mais novo de Rei Terenas Menethil II e herdeiro para o trono. Ele foi treinado como um paladino por Uther the Lightbringer, e teve um envolvimento emocional com a maga Jaina Proudmoore. Apesar de ter tido uma vida confortável e de sorte, Arthas se tornou um dos seres mais poderosos e terríveis que Azeroth já viu quando ele fundiu com o Lich King, Ner'zul. Ele é dublado por Justin Gross no Warcraft 3. Biografia Pré-Warcraft III Arthas nasceu durante a Primeira Guerra, filho do Rei Terenas Menethil II e da Rainha Lianne Menethil. Cresceu sozinho, eventualmente brincando com o filho do dono do estábulo real, onde ajudou Invincible a vir ao mundo. O cavalo seria seu quando fosse mais velho, e também se tornaria o motivo do maior trauma do príncipe, que o fez cair para as trevas, na mão de Ner'zhul, o Lich Rei. Praga de Northlands. Arthas, já um paladino da Mão de Prata, foi enviado por seu pai, o rei, com a missão de ajudar Uther, O Arauto da Luz a proteger uma pequena cidade de Lordaeron contra um possível ataque de orcos. O objetivo do rei seria que Arthas se inspirasse em Uther e se tornasse alguém melhor, como é mostrado no dialogo que ele tem com este em Warcraft III, The Reing of Chaos. Arthas diz a Uther: "Meu pai ainda acredita que sua experiência e paciência possam me contagiar." Uther diz a Arthas:"É o direito de um pai sonhar, não?"... Durante essa campanha Arthas não somente faz o melhor para salvar a pequena cidade, como também ajuda Uther no ataque ao acampamento Orco. Possivelmente, os orcos que atacavam ainda serviam aos demônios, e estavam usando cidadãos sequestrados da pequena cidade para sacrifícios. Ao saber o que iria acontecer com os cidadãos raptados, Arthas deseja vingança. Uther explica para ele que este não é o jeito de um paladino agir, mas de qualquer forma, o resgate deles ficariam em suas mãos. Após o sucesso com a proteção da pequena cidade, Arthas recebe a missão de checar o que é a tal praga nas Terras do Norte. Ele conta com a ajuda de "uma amiga", Jaina Proudmoore. Ao chegar no local, ele descobre que há um culto necromântico que anda infectando grãos que são distribuídos a população do local. Após algumas tentativas falhas de parar tal culto, Arthas confronta Kel'Thuzad, o aparente líder de tal culto, e o mata. O bruxo o diz que isso é tudo parte do plano de seu mestre, que está localizado na cidade de Stratholme. Arthas não dá ouvidos ao bruxo e decide que deverá ir a pequena cidade de Andorhal para descansar. Ao chegar a Andorhal, Arthas vê caixas com grãos infectados por todo o lugar e pergunta ao capitão das defesas locais se o grão já foi distribuído entre os civis. O capitão diz que sim, e alguns minutos após isso, os civis infectados começam a morrer e se transformarem em mortos vivos. Arthas manda Jaina voltar a Capital City e avisar Uther para trazer seus paladinos da Mão de Prata, pois a situação já está quase fora do controle. Durante algum tempo, Arthas e a pequena milícia presente na cidade impedem os mortos vivos de destruí-los, porem, alguns dias depois, eles lançam um ataque com toda a força sobre o local. Uma grande batalha começa pelo controle de Andorhal. Uther chega com seus cavaleiros e consegue banir a Escória (nome dado a legião de mortos vivos) do local. Arthas, cansado de ver seu povo sofrer, decide que está na hora de cortar o mal pela raiz, e entra em Stratholme para destruir Mal'Ganis, o mestre do agora morto, líder do culto dos amaldiçoados, Kel'Thuzad. O que Arthas não sabe, é que Mal'Ganis também está seguindo ordens, e que está preparando o planeta para uma invasão da Legião Ardente. Arthas avança a Stratholme. Uther tenta pará-lo dizendo que ele não pode destruir um homem que consegue controlar a morte sozinho. Arthas não dá ouvidos e vai em frente. Em seu caminho, também encontra um profeta que o avisa que ele tem de fugir para o leste, cruzando o oceano. Arthas o ignora e continua seu caminho a Stratholme. Ele tinha o objetivo de impedir a cidade de ser contaminada e matar o demônio que estava por trás de todo o sofrimento de seu povo. Porém, ao chegar em Stratholme, ele descobre que toda a cidade está contaminada, e decide que esta deve ser totalmente destruída para evitar o pior. Uther o pergunta se ele está louco, que deve haver outro jeito, e que nunca concordaria com tal massacre. Arthas faz sua decisão mais obscura e decide que irá destruir a cidade, com ou sem Uther. Segue o dialogo: Arthas: Uther! Como seu futuro rei eu ORDENO que você expurgue esta cidade. Uther replica :Você não é meu rei ainda, garoto. E não o obedeceria nem se você fosse. Arthas continua: Então, eu devo considerar isso como um ato de traição. Uther fica indignado: Traição? Você enlouqueceu, Arthas? Arthas segue: Será? Lorde Uther, com meu direito de sucessão a coroa eu dispenso você e seus paladinos de serviço. Aqueles que tem a força de vontade para salvar esse reino, me sigam! Os outros, sumam da minha frente! Então, Uther e Jaina se vão. Arthas pergunta a Jaina porque ela está indo com os outros, e ela o diz: Eu não posso ver você fazer isso, Arthas... Dominado por fúria e raiva, Arthas entra em Stratholme, e a queima por completo, selando seu destino. Mal'Ganis foge para Nortúndria, e Arthas decide persegui-lo. Chegando lá, ele se depara com Muradin Barbabronze, um antigo amigo e irmão do Rei dos Anões. Este, então, pede ajuda para que a Expedição Anã possa ser salva. Arthas o ajuda e seguem para destruir a base de Mal'Ganis, contudo, descobrem que ele não estava lá. Muradin diz sobre uma antiga lâmina rúnica (espada com runas demoníacas antigas) chamada Frostmourne. Arthas então, acredita que ela é a salvação para seu povo. Arthas fica sabendo que Lorde Uther tomou conta da Expedição da Aliança e ordenou que os soldados de Arthas voltem para Capital City. Arthas e Muradin contratam mercenários para ajudá-los a destruir os navios que levariam seus soldados de volta ao lar. No final, Arthas trai os mercenários. Arthas: Rápido meus soldados! Essas criaturas assassinas destruíram suas embarcações e os separaram de seu caminho para suas casas. Destruam-nas todas em nome de Lordaeron. Arthas, então prepara seus soldados para a última batalha contra Mal'Ganis, deixando seus soldados na base enquanto segue com Muradin para encontrar e clamar a Frostmourne. Chegando em frente à gruta onde a espada se encontra, eles se deparam com um Revenant que diz que esse poder jamais deve estar em mãos mortais. Arthas e Muradin rapidamente o destrói e Arthas diz: Tentando proteger a espada? ''O Guardião responde: ''Não, tentei proteger vocês dela! Arthas e Muradin seguem para dentro da gruta. Muradin percebe que as runas significam algo: Aquele que pegar esta espada deve possuir poder eterno. Da mesma forma que a lâmina corta a carne, tanto poder cicatriza o espírito. ''Muradin acredita que é uma maldição, mas Arthas o rejeita e continua: ''Seria capaz de suportar qualquer maldição, se ela me ajudar a salvar meu povo. Agora, eu chamo todos os espíritos desse local, dou-lhes qualquer coisa, pago qualquer preço, se apenas vocês me ajudarem a salvar meu povo. A espada sussurra, aceitando o pacto, e rapidamente sai de sua cápsula. O gelo que se despedaçou mata Muradin. Arthas pega Frostmourne e volta para base dizendo a seus soldados que Muradin está morto. Arthas prepara para atacar o cerco de Mal'Ganis. Pouco tempo depois a base já estava quase toda destruída, Mal'Ganis e Arthas seguem para uma caverna onde se inicia um diálogo. Mal'Ganis ironiza a situação: Então, você pegou a Frostmourne pagando-a com a vida dos seus companheiros. Assim como o Lorde das Trevas previu. Você é mais forte do que pensei. ''Arthas diz: ''Você está gastando fôlego, Mal'Ganis. Ouvirei apenas a voz de Frostmourne agora. ''Mal'Ganis continua: ''Você está ouvindo a voz do Lorde das Trevas, ele está sussurrando para você através da espada que você empunha. O que ele diz jovem humano? O que o Lorde das Trevas e da Morte está dizendo-te agora? ''Arthas finaliza: ''Ele está me dizendo...que a hora da minha vingança, chegou! ''Mal'Ganis não acredita e diz: ''O quê? Ele não está querendo dizer que...''Antes que Mal'Ganis possa terminar, Arthas perfura seu corpo com a Frostmourne, dizendo: ''Acabou! Arhtas então segue caminhando por um caminho frio e com nevascas. O texto a seguir diz: Por semanas Arthas ficou ouvindo a voz de Frostmourne por caminhos gelados. Após um tempo, Arthas deixou sua sanidade de lado e enlouqueceu. Acontece agora um filme em que, Arthas, já vestido com uma Armadura de um Cavaleiro Morto, entra em seu castelo. O diálogo com seu pai segue: Terenas: Ah, meu filho! Arthas segue: Você já não precisa mais se sacrificar pelo seu povo. Você já não precisa mais carregar o peso de sua coroa. Eu cuidarei de tudo. Arthas se levanta, vai em direção do pai, e o diálogo continua: Terenas: O que é isso? O que está fazendo meu filho? Arthas: Estou sucedendo você, pai! Arthas impala o pai com a Frostmourne, e diz: Arthas continua: Este reino deve cair. E das cinzas surgirá uma nova ordem, que balançará os pilares do Mundo. Categoria:Personagens